parodyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nicholas424/Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 2)
Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 2) is a fantasy season that uses the same challenges as RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 2), but with a randomized cast. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Gone with the Windows" * '''Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Mike Ruiz * Mini Challenge: Gone with the Wind inspired photo shoot * Mini Challenge Winner: Raja * Mini Challenge Prize: First choice in curtain selection * Main Challenge: Outfits made from window treatments and home furnishings * Runway Theme: Curtain Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Main Challenge Prize: A photo spread for Interior Illusions featured in Lux Magazine and Immunity * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente and Kelly Mantle * Lip-Sync Song: "Cover Girl (Put the Bass in Your Walk)" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Kelly Mantle 'Episode 2: ''"Starrbootylicious" * '''Guest Judges: Dita Von Tesse and Kim Coles * Mini Challenge: Turn "Mini-Ru" doll from a lady to a tramp in teams of two * Mini Challenge Winners: The Vixen and Yvie Oddly * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captains * Main Challenge: Compete to earn cash by giving 'burlesque' performances and selling gift certificates * Runway Theme: High-class Drag * Main Challenge Winner: The Vixen * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,500 gift certificate to Sequin Queen and Immunity * Bottom Two: Max and Phoenix * Lip-Sync Song: "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" by En Vogue * Eliminated: Phoenix 'Episode 3: ''"Country Queens" * '''Guest Judges: Kathy Najimy and Tanya Tucker * Mini Challenge: "Chicken or What?" eating contest * Mini Challenge Winners: Ginger Minj and Yvie Oddly * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captains * Main Challenge: Teams compete as feuding families in a TV Commercial for Disco Shortening in Country * Runway Theme: Denim and Diamond Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Ginger Minj * Main Challenge Prize: A collection of designer bags from M. Clifford Designs and Immunity * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente and Mayhem Miller * Lip-Sync Song: "I Hear You Knockin" by Wynonna Judd * Eliminated: Jiggly Caliente 'Episode 4: ''"The Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judges: Niecy Nash & Lisa Rinna * Mini Challenge: "The Queen is Right" bidding challenge * Mini Challenge Winners: Raja * Mini Challenge Prize: A phone call home * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Personal Style * Main Challenge Winner: Ginger Minj * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 shopping spree from Million Dollar Babes and Immunity * Bottom Two: Max and The Vixen * Lip-Sync Song: "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q * Eliminated: Max 'Episode 5: ''"Here Comes the Bride" * '''Guest Judges: Mathu Andersen & Martha Wash * Mini Challenge: Decorate a box in your drag style and use something borrowed from another contestant * Mini Challenge Winners: Ivy Winters * Mini Challenge Prize: First pick on dresses and choose the rest of the queen's order * Main Challenge: Dress up as the bride and groom in a wedding photo shoot * Runway Theme: Wedding Gown Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Raja * Main Challenge Prize: A five night vacation at the Hyatt in Palm Springs, CA and Immunity * Bottom Two: Dusty Ray Bottoms and Mimi Imfurst * Lip-Sync Song: "Carry On" by Martha Wash * Eliminated: Mimi Imfurst 'Episode 6: ''"Rocker Chicks" * '''Guest Judges: Terri Nunn and Henry Rollins * Mini Challenge: Give a wig a glam rock makeover. * Mini Challenge Winners: Dusty Ray Bottoms * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order * Main Challenge: Give a live rock performance of "Lady Boy" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: Rocker Chick Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 shopping spree * Bottom Two: Ivy Winters and The Vixen * Lip-Sync Song: "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles * Eliminated: Ivy Winters 'Episode 7: ''"Once Upon A Queen" * '''Guest Judges: Gigi Levangie and Jackie Collins * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental. * Mini Challenge Winners: Ginger Minj * Mini Challenge Prize: N/A * Main Challenge: Come up with and promote a concept for an autobiography * Runway Theme: N/A * Main Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly * Main Challenge Prize: N/A * Bottom Two: Raja and The Vixen * Lip-Sync Song: "He's the Greatest Dancer" by Sister Sledge * Eliminated: The Vixen Category:Blog posts